Red hat
by SwiftArt-Star
Summary: Blossom found a familiar yet recognizable object. What will she do with it? I sucked at this summary. Read and you'll know. Oneshot of REDS.


**First PPG fanfic. Inspired by my own story, 'Lost and found- Scourosy'. Please be nice. **

**Oh, and Brick may be a bit OCC. Just a warning.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Powerpuff girls or the Rowdyruff boys.**

* * *

Blossom's POV

There's only one person who owned this object. One, dangerous (but handsome) villain. My counterpart, Brick Jojo, leader of the RRB. I looked under the hat, just to make sure it's his. And, I was correct.

I found it under a mud puddle when I was walking back home from school. I can't leave it there. So I cautiously hide the hat so the Professor and my sisters doesn't see it. After that, I cleaned and take care of his hat, because I'm nice. Now, to give it back. But how?

"Blossom!" I went downstairs and saw my younger sister wear a blue tank top under a mini white jacket, white skirt, blue pumps and blue bows on her low ponytail. "I'm going to hang out with Boomer to the park." Perfect! She'll know where he is and I hope Brick is with them.

"Wait, right there." I quickly write a note and give it to Bubbles. "If you see Brick, can you give him this, please?"

"Ok, Blossom!"

"Have fun!" As soon as Bubbles is out the door, Buttercup looked at me.

"You're letting her go with the blue ruff, just like that?" I shrugged.

"She can handle herself."

"Well, I'm going too."

"So, you're can hang out with Butch right?" I smirked when she made a face.

"No! I'm gonna show him that I'm better than him in video games."

"Good luck with that."

"Pfft, I don't need luck." She grabbed her green hoodie next to door, put it on over her black shirt that said 'I'm the one that gives you nightmares' in green. "Bye, leader girl."

"Bye, Buttercup."

I walked upstairs to my room, to get ready. I hope he's coming.

* * *

Brick's POV

I woke up with a sound of knocking. I groaned and yelled my brothers to get the door. Every since I lost my signature hat, I haven't been myself lately. I swear that I left it at the mud puddle, but it was gone when I went to retrieve it. Who would fucking dare took it? Whoever it is, I'm gonna kill them. I stand up and saw Butch getting the door. What a surprise, it's Bubbles and Buttercup. But where's Blossom?

"Oh, hey Blondie. Looking for Boomer?"

"Yeah. Is he here?"

"Yep. I'm here." He ran over and hugged her. "Ready to go, Bubs?"

She nodded. Butch then saw someone behind the blue puff. He winked at her.

"Hey, Butterbabe!" The spice girl glared at him.

"Don't call me that!" He shrugged and pouted playfully.

"Aww, no hugs?"

"No!" She then walked in and sat in front of their TV with a controller in her hand. "I bet I can beat your ass in Tekken."

"You're on!" I chuckled. Bubbles then saw me.

"Oh, hi Brick." She handed me a pink letter. "This is for you."

"Bye, Brick!" I looked up from the letter Bubbles gave me, to Boomer. "Hope you find your hat."

"Uh, thanks Boomer." I watched as the blues walked out the door, hand in hand. I opened the letter and read out loud:

_'Hey, Brick,_

_I found something that is really precious to you. Come meet me at my room._

_See you there,_

_Blossom'_

* * *

Blossom's POV

As soon as my sisters left, I had wrapped a black box with the hat inside, tied with a red ribbon. I stared at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a pink tank top, with a white belt, black skirt and pink pumps. I still had my hair in a ponytail with my signature bow on top.

Suddenly, I heard a rough knock from the window. Wait, why would he knock? He should have burst in like I thought a ruff would. But I shrugged and tell him to come in by opening the window.

"Hey, Pinky!" He climbed inside my room with a thud. "Ow, I meant to do that."

Holding back a giggle I replied, "Hey, Brick." I held out my hand, which he take and helped him up. "How're you doing?"

"Fine, I guess."

I raised an eyebrow, feeling not convinced. He sighed.

"I heard you have something that belongs to me. Can I have it back?"

I snapped out of my daydream and blushed from staring at him. He was wearing a simple red t-shirt with a black jacket on, dark blue jeans and red and black converses. He even combed down his bangs a little.

"S-sure," I quickly grabbed the box from under my bed and gave it to him with my head downed. "Y-you know, I like it without your hat on." I realized that I said it out loud and covered my mouth.

"I-I mean, I'm sorry for taking your hat."

"It's ok." He opened the box and was shocked to see his hat, all brand new.

"Bloss…"

I swallowed. Oh, I hope he's not mad. "Yes?"

"I'm glad that it's you who find it."

"Really?" He nodded.

"Yeah, and thanks for taking care of it."

I sighed in relief. "Oh, it's the least I can do." After I said that, Brick suddenly kissed me, making me blush. I was shocked at first, because it's my first time, but I kissed him back with my arms around his neck and his hands around my waist. A few minutes later, we broke for air. He blushed.

"Sorry about that, I should probably go. Butch would be mad if I went out too long."

"Yeah." To my disappointment, he put his cap back on his head and climbed on the ledge. "Wait!"

He stopped. "Huh?"

"Could you tell Buttercup to come home, please?"

"Sure, pinky!"

I guess that's the end of it because he took off to the sky leaving a faint red streak behind him. I shut the window. But when I turn around, I heard a knock. It's him, again.

"You know, now that I think about it, maybe I should lose my hat more often."

"So you can have me find it, clean it and make it brand new." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, I would love to do that." I sarcastically said.

"Chill, I was only kidding. I never want to lose it anyway. But, who knows maybe I will." He winked and flew off once more. This time, not coming back and making me blush, again.

* * *

**The end! Like my first story guys?**

**Brick: A story about my hat? Seriously, Ghista?**

**Ghista: So what? I need to write about you guys and besides I got inspired. Deal with it!**

**Brick: But, I never lose my hat!**

**Blossom: Don't listen to him. I like the story. I found it cute and detail.**

**Ghista: Thank you, Bloss!**

**Brick: *mumbles * I'm the only one that can call her that…**

**Ghista: Hope you guys like the story! Oh and please review for any ideas on the blues or greens one shot. Who knows, maybe I can make it with more chapters? Or make a story with the reds, greens and blues together too. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
